Belonging Here
by JocelynGoesRawr
Summary: Gin knew very well that he had some feelings for Sherry. But maybe his attachment was getting to strong. But one thing was for sure, Brandy wouldn't let him escape his personal fury. A slight Sisterly/Brotherly Relationship between a OC and Gin. Main Pairing: Sherry/Shiho x Gin.


Title: Belonging here

Summary: Gin knew very well that he had some feelings for Sherry. But maybe his attachment was getting to strong. But one thing was for sure, Brandy wouldn't let him escape his personal fury. A slight Sisterly/Brotherly Relationship between a OC and Gin. Main Pairing: Sherry/Shiho x Gin.

Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan/Case Closed, Sherry/Ai/Shiho and Gin would be in love... And I mean deeply in love. (Inner Fangirls) However, Detective Conan/Case Closed does not belong to me, but instead to Gosho Aoyama.

Rated: T, but be warned, some sexual themes included, but not anything critical to be rated M.

Please Enjoy!

.

.

.

Gin looked carelessly as he flicked his burnt out cigarette at the dead body of a recent victim. His silver locks flowed carelessly as he gracefully hid his gun in the midst of his pockets.

"Oi, Vodka, Brandy, you done?", He asked coolly, to his partners.

It was slightly strange to him in all honesty, instead of it being just him and Vodka, there was a female accompanying them, Brandy. Brandy, it was a name that Gin had not recalled for so many years. She joined the organization at the age of 10, and climbed up the ranks quickly.

Really, embarrassing or not, Gin did not know much about Brandy. He didn't know her hair color, because her hair was always up in a bun, and covered by a hat, and he did not even know her real name.

It was unlike him to not know this information about his fellow colleague, but Gin never really worked with her before. But, she made a great impression on him today. She disposed of their tracks quickly and efficiently, and she had also took out her opponent easily.

And, she was Ambidextrous. Her skills with using both of her hands where flawless as she killed the opponent.

But, there were a few things that irked Gin. Brandy, needless to say, was too quiet. She barely even spoke the entire time. Also, she seemed to be around the same age Sherry was, and that Bothered Gin even more. It was true, he had a... attachment to Sherry.

No really, it wasn't sexual... okay, he took that back. It WAS a sexual attachment, but still, Sherry always made him excited, no matter what.

Needless to say, Gin has been in bed with countless of woman, like Vermouth, and some other victims... but Sherry, she always made him excited. The first time that they had done IT, Gin was in absolute bliss. It is a pity that a Woman like her betrayed the organization.

"Hey, Gin... are you even listening?", A soft voice that Gin barely recognized to be Brandy's called out. Her eyes where narrowed in agitation as she glared fiercely at him. Gin wanted to snap out and unleash his rage on Brandy, but he was obedient, and the boss said, if he laid a finger on Brandy, it would be torture.

Gin gave a firm nod before getting into the passenger seat of the car. Brandy climbed into the back while Vodka hopped into the front drivers seat.

Gin was sure, that the Boss and Brandy had... uncertain feelings towards each other. When Gin was conversing with the boss, he almost gagged about how tenderly he was when he was talking about Brandy.

Really, the boss himself said no attachments in the organization... what a bad influence.

"Gin, it's really obvious that you weren't listening... but after this, the boss wanted us to hunt down Sherry. She's out there, and I'm confident that we'll find her...", Brandy said quietly.

Gin couldn't help but to begin to smirk again, there it was! That feeling... that feeling he didn't quite understand.

"When does it start, I'm eager to capture her.", Gin barked out.

Brandy only let out a wide smirk as her hat shadowed her eyes.

"We start tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"AH~!", Ran grinned, relaxing in the warm baths.<p>

Her hair was in a elegant bun as she sunk deeper into the hot bath. She just needed to relax, she's been so many places! It was just time for her to stay home like she used to and-

"Ran-nii-chan! Ran-nii-chan!", Conan-kun called out, knocking on the bathroom door.

Ran smiled fondly as she heard the comforting voice of her precious adopted brother, he was too cute for his own good!

"Yes Conan-kun!? What is it?", Ran replied, sitting in a upright position.

"We got another case! The client is Miss Kimiko Osagiwaki!", Conan-kun said in excitement.

Ran gasped and immediately jumped out of bath tub. Kimiko Osagiwaki! Ran quickly got dressed and ran out of the bathroom.

"Really! You mean THE Kimiko Osagiwaki?!", Ran asked her father and Conan in mere excitement.

"Yes, we mean THE Kimiko A.K.A Kimmy, Top Model Of Japan for the last 2 years.", Ran's father, Kogori answered, while he was drooling over a poster of her. The woman was beautiful. Flawless skin, perfect dimples on both sides of her cheeks, beautiful body.. a perfect dream girl.

'Yeah, we'll see if she's this flawless in real life', Conan thought to himself.

"I can't wait to go! We HAVE to go! Get in the damn car already!", Ran commanded, pushing Conan and Kogoro into a taxi Cab.

"Main Street, Beika City... Sakura Hotel.", Kogoro answered, slightly still in his dreamworld.

"Conan-kun, do you know who Kimiko Osagiwaki is?", Ran asked in excitement.

"Ah? No, I actually don't have a clue, really...", Conan said, nervously scratching his head.

"NANI!? Everyone who's anyone should know who she is! Well, she's a really pretty model, that went to Teitan Elementary Herself when she was younger! That's why she's so famous!", Ran answered, like it was the most obvious question in the world.

"But maybe her personality may not be the most popular either...", Conan said absentmindedly, and it took him a few seconds to figure out that he had said that aloud.

Ran had a very annoyed expression, as one of her veins popped and she became shady.

"Conan-_kun_, Kimiko-san is very sweet... She will answer every question a reporter has for her, no problem.", Ran hissed, glaring at her adopted brother.

Conan only laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head, once again.

.

"...Woah...", Ran and Conan gasped as they exited the cab. Kogoro would've been gaping to, if he wasn't smothering beautiful women with his perverted mind.

"UWAH! PERVERT!", A young lady screamed, hitting him furiously with his purse. Kogoro flew, landing directly onto his face.

Ran's eyes twitched as she walked over to the woman who was to busy staring at the pervert that was her dad.

"I apologize for my father, he is... hard to tame...", Ran said, blushing in embarrassment. The woman who she was saying sorry to, bowed in acknowledgement and abruptly left.

"DAD!", Ran said in annoyance as she pulled him by the ear to the lobby of the hotel.

"Sorry I was in- WOAH, Kimiko Osagiwaki!", Kogoro mumbled, pointing at an extremely tall woman who was currently signing autographs.

Kimiko looked up from the chair she was sitting in and immediately waved at them, knowing that Kogoro was the man she was looking for.

"Detective-sama, please come over here!", She said sweetly, while smiling and waving.

Conan felt a very good aura around her, she was so nice... and already, Conan knew that she was somebody who could get away with anything.

"KIMIKO-SAMA!", Kogoro yelled, running over to her before you could say "Wait". Kimiko easily dodged the hug that he try to throw her, and the kiss that he tried to give her.

"YOU BAKA!", Ran said, hitting her father harshly in the head. Conan was sure that there would be a bump there later. Kimiko only laughed, as she covered her mouth with her right hand, while her left hand was busy signing autographs.

"Ano, it's fine... I'm not bothered a bit! I adore your father...", Kimiko said, smiling. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek which made Kogoro abruptly faint.

"So, you're THE Kimiko Osagiwaki? I'm a huge fan!", Ran gushed, smiling widely at Kimiko, who in return, Smiled back.

"Osagiwaki-san, It's nice to meet you!", Conan said, using a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Kimiko just laughed, and scratched her head.

"Please, Call me Kim. Osagiwaki-san or Kimiko Osagiwaki makes me feel elderly.", Kimiko said, her eyes shining with delight.

"HAI!", Conan and Ran said. Kogoro started to stir, beginning to wake up.

"Well, I wanted to talk about why exactly I needed you, so come, I invite you to my suite.", Kimiko said, pointing to the V.I.P Elevator.

* * *

><p>"So Kim, why did you need me, the great Kogoro Mouri?", Kogoro asked.<p>

"Dad, stop putting labels on yourself!", Ran scolded.

Kimiko only smiled, and offered Kogoro a drink, and which he accepted.

"Well... it's tough to bring up... but, I wanted the "Great and powerful" Kogoro Mouri to re-open up a case.", Kimiko said.

"Uh, well... we can always to that!", Kogoro said, only taking a sip of his beer.

"Well you see... 7 years ago, on September 27th, My mother, Harumi Osagiwaki and my father, Ryos Osagiwaki where both murdered, leaving me and my younger sister, Riley Osagiwaki to become orphans. A year later, we where adopted, and my sister too, was murdered.", Kimiko said, weeping silently.

The entire room became shady, as all of them became silent, listening to Kimiko's extremely sad tale.

"When I discovered that my younger sister was murdered, there was a note, stating that I "was next". And I just want you to find the murderer before they come for me!", Kimiko was now crying, as she sat on the floor, looking at them.

Ran had shed a few tears, while Kogoro was fully crying, at Kimiko's sad tale. Even Conan was crying, and that was a rarity.

"Of course I'll take it!", Kogoro exclaimed, tears in his eyes, while raising from his seat.

"T-thank you!", Kimiko said, smilingv sadly.

**"Attention all residence at Sakura International Hotel, Please, come down to the lobby, there was an incident, I repeat, come down to the lobby,there was an incident."**

Conan's, Ran's, And Kimiko's eyes widened as they all quickly stood up from their seats. Kogoro and Ran spent no time on exiting the room, while Conan and Kimiko took their time. Well, Kimiko was quickly taking off her make-up (Which only consisted of Mascara, very little eye shadow, and Concealer).

"Conan-kun is it?", Kimiko said, smiling down at the little boy. Conan looked up at her dark blue hues, as he tilted his head, meaning that he acknowledged her question.

"We have to get down there as quickly as possible, so is it okay if...", Kimiko trailed, tilting her head at Conan.

"Eh, fine... you ca- woah!", Conan said, as Kimiko picked him up without a problem and started to run out of the room.

"We're going to go down the stairs, because of how bad the traffic is at the elevators.", Kimiko said, as she jogged down the steps.

"You're on the 19th floor right?", Conan asked.

"Hai, and there are 15 steps on each floor. But don't worry! I was the star of the track team when I was in Teitan elementary, plus I do this every day, I've been staying at this hotel for a week you know...", Kimiko said, smiling at Conan, whom was looking at her with awe.

"You sure are something miss Kim-san...", He answered.

Kimiko let out a small chuckle as she gained speed and started to skip every other step.

.

Kimiko was slightly panting, and her forehead was full of sweat, but Conan was impressed. She just climbed 285 steps, and she didn't look like road-kill.

"Conan-kun!", Ran said, running over to the two as Kimiko set Conan down.

"I'm fine. Miss Kim-san ran down here.", Conan said, laughing while scratching the back of his head.

"Mouri-san, Edogawa-kun.. what are you doing here?", Haibara said, Appearing with the professor.

Conan could have sworn that Kimiko's eyes narrowed at Haibara, but he brushed it off as a hallucination, because when he looked not even a mere millisecond later, she was smiling.

"Oh, Haibara. We're here to investigate Kimiko Osagiwaki's case.", Conan said.

Haibara's eyes narrowed at the woman beside Conan.

'That Osagiwaki girl... I know she's famous... but she looks familiar...too familiar.', Haibara thought to herself.

"Well, we where here to visit their cafe', but then we where evacuated to here.", Haibara answered.

"You're Haibara Ai? The second female to join the Detective Boys right?", Kimiko said, bending down to be Haibara's height.

"Yes, and you are Kimiko Osagiwaki. That famous model for the CamCam magazine right?", Haibara said.

"Hai, that is correct.", Kimiko said, smiling.

"Although you can call me Kim-san, or whatever.", She added.

Haibara backed up as she smiled very slightly.

'AGH! Why is this woman so familiar!', Haibara thought in frustration.

"Oh, Mouri-Kun, you've arrived!", Kimiko said, making Kogoro's presence known.

"Kogoro! The man I need! I need you, and the rest of the gang to investigate!", Inspector Megure said, looking at Kogoro Intently.

"EH? What is it", Kogoro said.

"There's been a murder at the Dining Hall. Two victims where killed, and both with separate guns. It's likely that the murderer was Ambidextrous. We also found out that the murderer also disposed of the bullets, and no other blood was found.", Inspector Megure concluded.

Kogoro nodded, scratching his head, this would make the case ten times more harder.

"So that means that the murderer could have been an expert marksman?", Kimiko asked.

Inspector Megure looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know about detective work."

"Well, I was part of a team in my High school that was called the Orange Nebula. A silly name indeed, but we where famous for solving many cases. And a few of them leaded up to murder.", Kimiko said, smiling.

"Oh, would you like to help in the investigation then, miss Kimiko Osagiwaki-san?", The inspector asked.

Kimiko shrugged and smiled. "Sure! I'm a bit rusty though.".

"Kudo-kun, The inspector doesn't usually ask for assistance.", Haibara whispered, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"I guess he just wants to get on the good side of the celebrity...", Conan whispered back.

Haibara nodded in understanding as she stood proudly by the professor.

"Well then, what are you waiting for!? Go!", The inspector barked at the group.

They all jumped in surprise and all sprinted off after Kimiko, who was really the only one who knew where the Dining Hall was.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God.", Ran said, looking horrified at the kill.<p>

Blood was _everywhere_. It was like a blood bath in here.

"Well... this is disgusting.", Kimiko said, making a disgusted face at the scene.

"I can agree with you on that one, Kimiko-san.", Haibara said, leaning against the door.

"Well... first of all, we need to find people who are witnesses. And people who are experienced with guns, and are Ambidextrous.", Kimiko said.

"Already ahead of you, there are 5 people who are Ambidextrous... And have experience with guns. Please come forward.", Detective Wataru Takagi said.

5 people raised from their seats. 3 of them where female, and 2 where male.

"Hello, I'm Reiko Miyamato.. I am 35 and currently a doctor.", Reiko said, bowing.

"I'm Sayoki Miyamoto, Reiko's younger sister. I'm 27 and currently a professional photographer.", Sayoki said, bowing quietly.

"Nanami Kudomoki. I'm 42 and currently a author and director at Beika's National Museum.", Nanami said, bowing politely.

"Usopp Hiamando, I'm 44 and currently A news reporter.", Usopp said, smiling and bowing.

"And lastly, I'm Kurato Hidomashima. I'm 18 and currently works at a deli meat store.", Kurato said.

Kimiko and Kogoro both nodded, and wrote this down.

"Well are you all Ambidextrous, and have relations with guns? Tell me about that.", Kimiko said.

'And I thought Mouri was supposed to be the detective.', Conan thought, his eye twitching.

"Well... Sayoki and I both lived on a farm when we where young. Our father taught us how to shoot guns...", Reiko answered.

"I-I took part in a womans personal defense class, and they taught us how to shoot. I became interested and started taking private lessons...", Nanami stuttered.

"Well... I go hunting.", Usopp said solemnly.

"I used to shoot the chickens we would use in our restaurant... The reason we shoot them is... well just because actually.", Kurato chuckled.

"Aha, now please, Leave the dining hall, and let our detectives work thier magic.", detective Takagi said, leading them out.

"Alright, lets get down to business.", Kogoro stated.

Kogoro and Kimiko both strapped on their gloves and started to observe their surroundings.

Meanwhile, Conan and Ai where both walking around the crime scene.

"This is interesting...The furniture is scattered around carelessly, though each of them are titled a special way...", Ai mumbled to herself as she observed the scattered furniture.

Conan nodded absentmindedly as he was deep in thought about Kimiko.

'Why can I only sense a extremely good vibe around her! Even Mouri-san doesn't have a vibe like that!', Conan sighed as he traced the furniture.

'Haibara is right, The furniture is titled a special way, as if the murderer wanted it to be that way.', Conan thought as he continued to trace the furniture.

'This is weird, at first... I thought it was a robbery gone wrong, but it MAY actually have been a truthful murder!", Conan though to himself as he glared at the furniture.

"Conan-kun! Look at this!", Ran gasped as she pointed at a magnificent photo hanging on the wall. The background was white while it said in bold letters, "Love and Lucky, Sakura Hotel!".

"Oh, that is an amazing painting, who painted it?", Conan said, guessing that it was a painting hence the cracks and slightly fuzzy letters.

"Actually, that's a photo taken from a balcony Conan-kun. People where holding up multiple posters.", Ran answered, smiling.

That's when Conan's blood ran cold. His face paled as he looked at the tipped over furniture.

'Wait! Just maybe...?', Conan ran into the indoor balcony, where his eyes widened in shock.

'No way!'

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took me a LONG LONG LONG time to write! :) I hope you enjoyed. Please R &amp; R! And don't be afraid to voice your opinion! It's perfectly fine with me!<strong>

**Anyways, a sneak peek at the next chappie which is planned to be released, September 28th, 2014!**

"Kudo-kun, can you please just help?", Her tiny and frail voice whispered in fear.

Conan gasped as he held the badge closer to his ear.

"Where are you!?"

"A-at the... at the... the...", Her voice faded as she abruptly fainted.

"Haibara...? HAIBARA! Damn it!"


End file.
